


Life Partners- A New Dawn

by B_Dazzled



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Dazzled/pseuds/B_Dazzled
Summary: Mini tales based on my other work, I'll be your Lab Partner if you be my Life Partner.Focused mainly on the family dynamic of Hordak and his son, but others may make an appearance.Just a collection of side stories that didn't fit or I didn't have time for but still wanted to tell.Get all the cuteness here.





	1. Lullaby

3 AM. 

Hordak did not require much sleep generally, but it was always a welcome break from the days stress. To just curl up in the calming, comfortable warmth beside his wife. It was heaven.

But with the addition of a new member of their little family, Hordak had been forced to abandon his space next to his wife in favor of a wooden rocking chair in his sons nursery. 

He sat alone, chirping sleepily to the screaming infant in his arms. Nothing helped. It had been like this for hours. Hordak was on the verge of insanity.  
No. His body did not require much sleep, but it still required rest. 

"You aren't hungry, dirty, in any pain or bored," Hordak went through the list in his head once again, trying to figure out the problem, like a machine. "You are tired. And that could be an easy fix if you would just..."

Imp crawled down the wall behind him, clicking inquiringly. 

"He. Just. Wont. Sleep," Hordak explained, frustrated. "Where does he get this... this... rebellious spirit from!? It is a flagrant violation of etiquette!"

The baby cried louder, harder. Hordaks sensitive ears pressed against his head to combat the noise. 

-Little one, you test my patience,- he hissed in his native tongue, bringing his son closer to his chest. 

Imp studied the boy, reared back as if to hiss, but paused, creeping across the back of the chair over Hordaks shoulder. The baby, who only now seeming to notice Imp, paused in his crying. It was long enough. Just enough time for the new father to regain a measure of dignity. If he were being truthful, after hours of constant struggle, he was nearing tears himself. 

He took the moment to do something he would never have done with Imp in the room. The chance of the little spy copying it was too great. But Hordak was sleep deprived and desperate. 

And he had heard Entrapta do this as well to great effect. 

His species were singers. Legends were told through song, their history, their society. As a clone, Hordak had never been taught any of it, but he had not been explicitly forbidden from learning it either. It had fascinated him, this entire world he was both a part of and forbidden from experiencing. Allowed to look at from the outside, but never invited in.  
A shame. It was beautiful. 

The sound he made when he sang was like a choir, impossible for an Etherian to imitate with their vocal structure, and harder to describe. Alien, but familiar. Fantastic and sad. Whimsical. 

Imp moved to his shoulder, down his chest, settling in his arms next to Dawn. Hordak wanted to shrug him off, but the fear of disturbing the fragile peace kept him still as he sang. He watched his son as he blinked, slowly closing for longer and longer until he was snoring in his arms. 

Victory. 

Hordaks voice went softer and softer, until he was positive the babe was safely dreaming. It was when he considered how to get him into the crib without waking him that he noticed that Imp had fallen asleep as well, fingers curled around Dawn's chubby little arm. 

Hordak wanted to hiss out his frustration, but there was something so charming about the scene. He smiled instead, leaning in to place a careful kiss first to his son, then to Imp. 

When he looked back, his wife was there, leaning against the doorframe, smiling. 

"How long have you been standing there?" He quietly asked, ears burning.

"Long enough," she whispered, crossing the room. 

He smiled again when she placed a soft kiss to his forehead and knelt down on the floor in front on him. She gazed lovingly at the little ones nestled on her husbands lap, running fingers through Imps hair, across Dawn's cheek. Content. 

Life was complex. Difficult to navigate. Hard. Painful. Hordak often thought it was not worth it. 

Then he would remember this early morning with his family curled together as the daylight rose through the window.

And he smiled.


	2. Night Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late nights with the baby begin to take a toll on the great and terrifying Lord Hordak.
> 
> Good thing Dawn's Princess Aunties are there to lend a hand.

Hordak shuffled his notes, face grim, tired. Strapped to his chest, his son snoozed. 

"Onto the next order of business," Hordak began, suppressing a yawn with the back of a claw, "the, um... let me just..."

He blinked, feeling immediately foolish. All eyes in the room were on him and he entirely forgot what he was about to say. His ears dropped and he picked up his note again, staring at his neat handwriting. 

"Oh. Yes," he cleared his throat, "forgive me. The refugee situation is under control at this time, however, we will need to... to..."

Glimmer sighed impatiently.  
"Hordak, are you alright?"

"Yes! Of course!" He replied immediately, tips of his limp ears burning, "I am simply experiencing a momentary mental lapse."

Mermista raise an eyebrow, resting her face on her palm.  
"You look like you're gunna, like, totally pass out. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Do you even sleep?" Perfuma asked, "or do you just go into a meditative state? Oh! Can I meditate with you?"

"Meditation is for the weak!" The little feisty one, Frosta laughed, "I need no sleep! I-"

"I, like, literally had to wake you up this morning," Mermista rolled her eyes, "chill."

Hordak lay his note back on the table, slouching in his chair as the princesses chatted. He blinked slowly, eyes heavy, dropping. Closed. 

"I've never seen Hordak need sleep in the Frightzone," Adora added, "I always just thought he didn't need to. Or he just kinda..."

By now, nearly every princess gathered had noticed that he was fast asleep. Both hands settled on the sleeping baby strapped to his chest as his shoulders gently rose and fell with his soft breathing. His face was relaxed, for once.

"He almost looks... cute? Like this?" Perfuma whispered.

"Kinda?" Mermista offered, "like? In a hot unapproachable warlord finally let's himself be vulnerable kinda way?"

"That... was very specific." 

Adora made a face at Mermista and the sea Princess just shrugged back.

"What? I have a type. Entraptas lucky."

Silence. Glimmer rose to her feet and stepped around the table to the sleeping alien. Without an ounce of fear, she lifted his hands from the sleeping babe and pulled him carefully from his sling. 

Now Hordaks eyes opened. He snorted awake, fear on every line of his face, especially when he felt his son missing. But the expression was quickly replaced with shame when the realization of the situation hit him. 

He glanced at his son, to the Queen, then to the rest of the faces staring at him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he cleared his throat, went to pick up his papers again and immediately dropped the stack, sending his perfectly organized notes flying everywhere. 

"Hordak! Go. To. Sleep." Glimmer snapped, "Now."

A direct order. Hordak looked baffled. He looked about to say something, but the only thing that came out was a yawn. 

"...Very well," he relented at last, "I will try to get Dawn down for-"

"Nope!" Glimmer held the sleeping baby tight, shaking her head. "Its Auntie Glimmers turn with baby Dawn."

"Auntie...?" He yawned again, and suddenly no longer cared what the sparkling Queen of Brightmoon called herself. He rose to his feet, swaying slightly. 

"Night night, Hordad," Adora snickered, using that new irritating nickname they called him behind his back.  
But Hordak either didnt notice or didn't care. He just blinked back and waved sleepily as he left to make his way back to bed.

"Night night..."


	3. The first meeting of TFA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah suggests a get together for all the Fathers of the Alliance. 
> 
> As usual, Hordak takes it to the extreme.

Once again, Hordak cleared his throat and shuffled his notes, looking around at the faces he had gathered at the table.

"Thank you all for coming and taking time out of your day. I know how busy you must all be."

"Oh, think nothing of it, Hordak! We're happy to be here!" Micah waved a hand with a light chuckle. 

"Yes. Thanks so much for having us," Lance said, lacing his fingers through Georges with a smile.

"And thank you for this tea," George raised the delicate teacup to their host, "its lovely. Am I detecting hints of mint?"

"Yes, with lemon," Hordak nodded, then moved on. "Without any further ado, let us commence the first meeting of The Fathers Alliance."

The fathers in the room turned to their notes, or rather, Hordak assumed they were notes. This was just like a war meeting to him. Strategy. Raising a child successfully was difficult, from what the Alien could tell and he had zero experience to draw from. That was where this council came in. 

"For our first order of business, I would like to draw everyones attention to-"

"This cute picture of baby Bow in the bathtub!" Lance immediately held up a framed portrait of a small baby with curly black hair naked in a tub. Hordak had never in his life understood Etherians on most days, but he was trying. He tilted his head, considering the nude infant in the picture. 

"Is there a purpose to taking photographic evidence of your infants cleanliness routines?"

"It's cute!" Lance squealed.  
"-And! You can embarrass them with it later!" George added with a nod. 

Hordaks lips pulled back in a wicked grin and he chuckled. 

"I see. Future blackmail. Effective."

"Now you're catching on," Micah laughed, "so next time you give him a bubble bath, snatch a picture, frame it, put it on the wall for future friends to see."

Hordak began to take notes on a pad of paper.

"Put him in fun outfits too," Lance added, "Something with ears or animal feet is classic."

"Ears... and... feet," he murmured as he wrote, "excellent. anything else?"

"Oh!" George say up, as if suddenly remembering something, "Micah, did you remember the teether?"

The former king of Brightmoon reached into his pocket.

"Of course!" He pulled out a small moon shaped toy and passed it across the table to Hordak. The clone raised a brow ridge and examined the item with suspicion. 

"And what am I meant to do with this?" He asked, following their gaze down to the baby strapped to his chest, chewing on his hand. 

"You have him chew on that instead. While he's teething. Trust me. You'll thank us when he's chewing on that instead of you," George explained, "teething is a nightmare."

"I... see," Hordak took the toy between his fingers and passed it to the baby. He watched in mild amusement as the boy attacked it with his gums.  
"I believe he may be teething already," he explained, holding up a hand with several puncture wounds on his fingers, "he has a strong bite. He will be a powerful warrior."

Lance physically recoiled.  
"You just... let him bite you!?"

"I was getting desperate," he explained vaguely, before moving on. "Now, I should like to hear your take on sleep training. I am told that allowing them to cry themselves to sleep quote, 'builds character'. I should like to hear your opinions."

For three hours, the Fathers Alliance talked and shared stories. Hordak took notes while they passed baby Dawn around the table. 

"I see, so... no. I don't see," Hordak sighed, lifting a tea cup to his lips, "please, once more."

"Alright, so in this excercise, I'm the child, right?" Micah looked at Hordak who nodded, understanding. "So the kid will say something like 'I'm hungry'."

Lance jumped in to finish.  
"And so you reply, 'Hi, Hungry, I'm dad!'"

Silence. Hordak set his tea cup down, and then slowly he smiled. 

"I understand now. A joke." Slowly he began to laugh, then snort. "These 'dad jokes', as you called them, will be a useful tool."

He rose to his feet and the rest of the Fathers Alliance did as well. Lance handed the sleepy hybrid baby back to Hordak. 

"I believe that concludes this first meeting," he said with a grimace, "Now, would anyone mind assisting me? My son requires a diaper change."


	4. Lonnie's new Assignment

"Ah! Lonnie! There you are."

The tall, intimidating and frankly, terrifying Lord Hordak stood, back to her as he organized a pile of notes. She stood, waiting for this assignment she'd been told he had for her. 

She'd never been in Hordaks private chambers before. It was... brighter than she'd expected. Pretty? Well decorated. Classy. But then, this was Brightmoom, after all.

"Sir!" She saluted him as he turned around, and then had to clasp a hand over her mouth to avoid laughing. Strapped to his chest was baby Dawn, drooling and gnawing on a toy. 

"I have an assignment for you." 

Lonnies eyebrows shot to the sky when he lifted the baby from his sling and passed him over to her. The drooling infant blinked up at her and Lonnie made several squeaks of protest.

"I try to get him down for a nap at about 1:30," he instructed, packing a little bag full of fluffy outfits and toys, "he will likely be hungry when he wakes, so feed him 4 oz of formula. Instructions are in the bag. Follow them to the letter. Watch the temperature. I will not tolerate any injury to my son."

"B-but sir! I-!"

"I packed his favorite blanket. Make sure he is properly swaddled."

He passed the bag to her and moved by.

"Oh. And Force Captain? If I return from my meeting to find he has not been properly cared for, I will be... displeased."

Lonnie did not have time to properly protest before Hordak had shut the door behind him leaving Lonnie with a now screaming infant. 

Rogelio held baby Dawn in his scaly arms as Kyle hovered over his shoulder, humming a tune he remembered his mother singing to him. Slowly, his eyes closed and the trio let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. 

"So Lord Hordak really asked you to watch his son?" Kyle asked, wide eyed.

"I told you!" Lonnie snapped, frustrated, "he didn't ask. He ordered! What was I gunna do? Say no?"

"W-well yeah," Kyle exchanged a look with Rogelio. "But you don't know anything about babies. Why did he-"

"I don't know!" She nearly shouted, but managed to pull it back at the last second, eyeing the sleeping baby. "Desperation?"

Rogelio nodded at Kyle, his meaning immediate. Kyle translated.

"Rogelio thinks it's because you're trusted. So. Take it as a compliment."

Lonnie actually had not considered that. Hordak didnt let anyone touch his son without him being there to monitor the interaction. And yet, here was Lonnie on baby sitting duty. Face set with determination, she rolled up her sleeves, reached into the bag provided and pulled things out to organize and create a battle plan. It would be good to use Dawn's nap time to get organized. 

"Alright. Lonnies baby sitting service is now open for business."

Hordak was glad the meeting was over, but it had gone on so much longer than he had planned. Holding a file of fresh new notes, he made his way back to his son. 

When his claw touched the door, he heard something... odd. Something he had yet to hear from his child. 

The door opened and Hordak stood in the door way, glaring down at the teenager settled on the long sofa. In Lonnies arms, baby Dawn reached up for a toy she was gently dangling down for him. And he was laughing. Really, truly laughing. 

And Hordak felt every ounce of pent up rage drain away. When Lonnie looked up, Hordak was... smiling. 

"Well done, Force Captain," he complemented, putting his hands out for his son, "I was right to trust you."

Lonnie set the baby in his arms, smirking as the tiny boy whined as he left her arms. 

"He is... fond of you, I believe," Hordak observed, "perhaps you would be inclined to watch him tomorrow?"

Lonnie stood up and handed over a slip of paper.

"My hourly rate," the explained.

Hordak looked from the numbers, to the teenager, back to the baby who was staring hard at Lonnie still. 

"...Accepted. 12 o'clock sharp. I do not tolerate tardiness."

Lonnie smirked, and gave another salute to her commander. 

"Yes sir! Babysitter Lonnie is on the job!"


	5. Harvest Fest

Hordak did not understand Etherian holidays. Especially not this one. What was the point?

He eyed the hollowed out gourds lining the castle halls, flickering candles illuminating carved smiles and frowns. He passed one that gave him pause, eyes narrowed.

"Do you like it?"

Hordak jumped despite himself. Smiling up at him was a child. No, not just a child. Princess Frosta wearing some disguise. A poor one. Nobody would ever buy that she was a real pirate.

"I... don't understand. Is this meant to be me?" He gestured to the pumpkin.

The tiny pirate nodded vigorously, grinning.

"I carved that one myself!"

Hordak blinked, first at the pumpkin, then at the little Princess who carved it.

"I see..." He watched her frown, but quickly adjusted his tone. "It is a perfect likeness. Well done, Princess."

The little pirate grinned, bouncing on her heels.

"Are you coming the to Harvest festival ball tonight? Huh? Are you? Are you?"

The once feared Lord of the Frightzone ran a hand through his hair.

"Entrapta wanted me to come," he admitted, "she wants to bring Imp as well..."

"Great! It'll be so fun!"

"But-" Hordak sighed, "I do not have a costume. I assume this will be acceptable attire to attend in?"

The little Princess gawked at him, mouth open as she looked him up and down.

"What? No way!" Frosta whined, "You have to wear a costume! It's no fun if you don't!"

Hordak caught his reflection in the window, raising a brow.

"Don't you think I look scary enough?" He asked cautiously, "will I not frighten the others if I dress up?"

Frosta growled, frustrated.  
"You don't have to dress as something scary!" She explained, "you can dress as anything!"

"Can I dress as Lord Hordak of the Horde?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ugh! Just dress different! As different from your normal self as possible!"

That... was actually an idea. His lips pulled back in a wicked smirk.

"Thank you, Princess. I shall do just that."

Entrapta loved this holiday. Growing up, it had been the one day of the year she could be unapologetically weird and nobody would look twice.

She threw a long Cape over her shoulders, finishing the look. Dark makeup, pointed ears, dark dress. It would be pretty obvious what she was dressed as this year. She just hoped Hordak wouldn't be angry at her.

"Imp, let's get your costume on next!"

The tiny demon fluttered excitedly having clearly been worried he would be left out. His little yellow eyes lit up when Entrapta held up his costume, a tiny lab coat complete with itty bitty goggles.

Once she had dressed the tiny mad scientist, she checked the time. Almost time to go. What was taking Hordak so long?

"Hordak!" She called through the door to the next room, "we're going to be late!"

"Head down without me," his muffled voice answered, "I will be down shortly."

Entrapta sighed and held an elbow out for Imp to perch on.

"Alright! See ya in a few!"

It was more than a 'few' before Hordak finally made his way down. He had to look absolutely perfect, or else it simply wouldn't work. From his now perfectly curled hair, to the tips of his baby blue claws, every detail was essential.

As he walked to the ballroom, he passed the pumpkin with his face on it. In that moment, he caught his reflection in the window once again and he simply could not resist blowing a kiss.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Mermista asked Adora, looking her over, "some kinda... Otter?"

Adora blinked down at the furry jacket she was wearing.

"I thought... I'm a werewolf!" She sputtered, "how can you not- what?"

Mermistas mouth had fallen open. Adora followed her gaze, immediately mimicking her facial expression.

"Is that... Hordak?!"

Hordak, in all his life, had never been called Pretty. Never had he been regarded as anything other than terrifying, intimidating, and on occasion, in certain company, cute. But never radiant, never stunning, never Beautiful.

Tonight, Hordak was all that and more.  
He wore a sky colored ballgown, complete with a midnight black shawl and matching pumps. A tiara sat perched in his well tamed curls, glittering like star dust.

"Umm... Why does his makeup look better than mine?" Mermista groused.

"Is he wearing... A tiara?" Bow whispered to Glimmer, "wait. His costume. Is he...?"

"Princess Hordak," Entrapta greeted, rising up on her hair to greet him with a grin, "wow! You look so regal! You're beautiful!"

Hordak smiled so big his eyes crinkled at the corners. Beautiful. That was all he had wanted. Frosta had told him to be different, something he had never been.

Beauty was new. And he found he rather liked it.

Entrapta offered a hand and he set one graceful claw in it.

"I love your glitter, by the way," Entrapta continued to complement, "right on the eyelids, nice touch!"

Hordak noticed her costume as well, unable to hold back a snort laugh. That was apparently the exact reaction she'd wanted.

"You're..." He laughed again, stopping just long enough to blurt out, "y-you're me!"

Entrapta dropped his hand to toss her Cape dramatically.

"Rawr! I am the mean Lord of The Frightzone! No fun allowed!"

Hordak laughed again, loud. It seemed to startle the others in the ballroom, until he straightened up wiping a tear from under his rather dramatic lash line.

"Stop making me laugh," he breathlessly requested, "you will make me smudge my makeup."

Glimmer, dressed as some sort of bird, tilted her head slightly as he walked by.

"Wait, Hordak-"

"I beg your pardon. You mean Princess Hordak," He corrected politely, but his smile faded.

"Fine. PRINCESS Hordak," there was a spark of amusement in her voice, "in all seriousness, I can't tell if you're trying to make fun of us, but at this point I don't even care. This is a great look."

Hordak and Entrapta exchanged a look.

"Now I can't tell if you're making fun of _me_." Hordak squeezed Entraptas hand.

"I need you to listen to me. Closely. Because I will only say it once." The Brightmoon Queen took a deep breath. "You look pretty."

Hordaks face betrayed his shock. This was Glimmer. Giving him a genuine compliment.

"...Thank you."

Entrapta offered him an arm once again to lead him away.

"Soooo?" She asked, "what do you think? Harvest fest is kinda fun, isn't it?"

Hordak caught his reflection once more in the smooth surface of a crystal.

"Yes," he replied, "I believe it has become my new favorite holiday."


End file.
